


Daddy's Boy

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kindness as Torture, M/M, Minor Violence, Molestation, Prisoner of War, Sexual Harassment, Trans Character, forcefully outed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Flowers wasn’t expecting taking prisoners in this whole endeavor. But, when opportunity lays at your feet. What are you to do but take this weary soldier and well.. Play the role and game the Director set him out to play.
Relationships: Butch Flowers | Agent Florida/Dick Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to explain this one. Other then a vent fic on one of my biggest fears? I've spent way too much time on this and here we go. its done.

The explosion of the grenades was much too loud in the canyon. Flowers disproved of private Tucker’s improvisation of “how to take out the reds in one go.” Fun but dangerous. And worse Flowers stands over a maroon soldier in the field. He nudges his foot against the head and hears a groan. Oh good. This wouldn’t be fun if there was already one casualty in the entire canyon.

Flowers wasn’t expecting taking prisoners in this whole endeavor. But, when opportunity lays at your feet. What are you to do but take this weary soldier and well.. Play the role and game the Director set him out to play.

\--

Simmons. Flowers reads up on the notes for this soldier currently sat up in an empty chair and room below the base. Oooh. Oh this was some wonderful little intel he’d gotten on the fellow. He carefully sets his armor to the side of the room.

Taking his helmet and. It's always a riot when Flowers sees the face underneath a helmet. Even when he already has a brief image of what the young private looked like. The red hair reminded him of back in the projects. When he used to braid red hair like this.

Well sentiments aside. He should wake him up and get the games started. He looks behind himself to Tucker and Church who guard the door on the other side. Though he can see them briefly look in.

Flowers then takes a nice cold half filled bucket and dumps it over Simmons head. Now then. How far can he take this and keep the illusion to the Blues he’s a soft docile leader.

Simmons jolts and gasps out as if he was scared of drowning. Like for a brief moment he truly believed he was under water and the near thrashing of his arms is stopped by being tied to a chair. He pants and tries to gather his surroundings. Shit this is not Red base.

“Good afternoon, Private. Glad to see you’re awake and thriving!” Flowers says chipper. “You really got the wind taken out of your sails. I was worried you weren’t going to wake up at all.”

It really would of been a short game if Private Simmons was so out of it he didn’t wake up. What would he explain to the Sergeant on the other side. Sorry, sir. Your soldier is in a coma? Actually that would be rather - no focus, Flowers. 

Simmons groans testing the binds around his chest and arms. No dice. He looks up at the Blue team’s leader. Who is not wearing a helmet either. Simmons decides to play tough. “Let me guess, this is an interrogation. Well let me just say, suck it, Blue.”

Flowers snorts. “No, well yes.” He moves to Simmons' side and points him to the open doorway. “I just want to talk. See how you’re doing. How’s Red Team fairing in the start of these first three weeks?” Flowers then has a soft snarky grin. “Not well considering they’re first to have someone captured. But I’m fully willing to let you go home.”

Simmons' face darkens flustered. “Are you making fun of me?”

“Not at all. Considering, I would rather like to help. It's my men that caused the explosion that knocked you out.”

Simmons raises an eyebrow. “Not buying it.”

Flowers makes a soft hurt face. “Now, son. That’s hurtful you know.”

Simmons freezes. He tries to pretend it's only because of the icy water dumped on him. He shifts uncomfortably in place.

Flowers then raises his voice. “Tucker, Church.Take a breather and come back in an hour with a med kit.”

Simmons tenses and watches the open door frame for the two guards to leave. He puts his attention back to the Captain. This was bad, what could he possibly do in a situation like this other then continue to struggle in his bonds.

But there’s no smack, or violent action. Flowers simply holds the seat still, letting Simmons grunt and pant and run his energy out.

“All better?”

“What the fuck is the med kit going to be for?”

“Well you did get caught in an explosion and we should dress whatever wounds you have.”

Simmons panics more. “You’re not touching me.”

“Now son. Don’t panic. I only want to help you.”

Simmons kicks out his legs as best he can. To rock his chair further from The Blue Captain. “I said no!” His face is flushing and his pulse racing.

There’s a gentle hand on his face and Simmons bites him. Flowers doesn’t even flinch. Letting Simmons’ dig his frightened teeth into the suit.

Flowers knows that the suit will save his skin.

Flowers slowly takes his hand away as Simmons tries to dig his teeth deeper in. Before Flowers gently uses his other hand and pries open Simmons’ mouth.

“Are we really going to play this game?” Flower hums using his fingers to keep Simmons’ mouth open. Feeling his fingers in his mouth.

Simmons scrunches his nose and tries to bite down. But the Captain seems to have rather strong fingers.

“You’re so aggressive. Daddy finds that charming. Like a little brat.”

Simmons feels his face go red. What.. Why is he talking like that? He pulls his face away from him. The fingers sliding out of his mouth and Simmons resorts to biting again now that his mouth is free.

Again Flowers doesn’t flinch. He hums amused. “You’re being such a bad baby boy.”

“Shut up! Stop talking like that!!” Simmons lets go, shouting and trying to move back. It tips causing him to fall over onto his side.

“Son, you can’t bounce around like that. You’ll hurt yourself.” Flowers holds a grin on his face. Obvious of his amusement. “And I’d rather not get too excited here while I need to bandage you up.”

Simmons spits at his feet as Flowers walks closer to him. Lifting the chair back up. Simmons freezes as Flowers reaches his arms around him. Slowly untying him. In some kind of strange almost hugged display. 

Simmons hates how the play on being called son, and this action are affecting him.

Flowers doesn’t move away. Feeling how tense Simmons had become and suddenly become frozen from the mere act of wrapped arms. So Flowers hugs him. Gently. Pressing Simmons head into his shoulder attempting to pull him into a fantasy. “You’ve been very brave. I’m so proud.”

He hears some sniffling and this was almost too easy wasn’t it. And it's not till Flowers notices Simmons reach for Flowers' knife does he react and shove Simmons into the ground. Causing the chair to go with it. Though it's too late now. Simmons has the knife.

And Flowers is startled if only for a moment. Feeling at his side. Then grins at the fact that he shouldn’t be underestimating this Simulation trooper.

Simmons is quick to use the knife to cut his legs free. Scrambling away from his captor and standing with the knife displayed and ready to strike. He’s panting, wincing. Moving in a way that indicated his breathing was off.

“My even injured you got a fiery spirit! Daddy really is proud.”

“Stop doing that! Just stop!” Simmons wipes under his eyes quickly.

Flowers stands straight and shrugs his shoulders. Putting his arms behind his back. “Simmons. Do you really want to put yourself in a bad spot? Because I can make it a bad spot.” Walking forward with no fear. Letting his arms fall back to his sides.

Simmons tenses as his name is used. Did he over hear Sarge say his name? Does he have intel on the Reds? How does he know his name. Simmons starts to spiral in his thoughts.

Simmons slashes out as Flowers reaches for his hand. And Flowers grabs it with ease. Moving behind him, pulling his arm back. Shoving him down onto the floor.

Simmons screams. As his arm is pulled more behind himself. Flowers simply rests his body weight on top of him. “Don’t tantrum, son. You never get what you want if you throw a fit.”

“Fuck you!!” Simmons thrashes out. Kicking his feet hitting at Flowers’ back as hard as he’s able. Only he finds his legs tiring out so quickly.

“Oh you don’t want that, baby boy. No more screaming, we need to bandage you.”

“I am obviously not injured if I can put up a fight! So fuck off!” Simmons snarls and hisses. Feeling Flowers remove the knife from his hand.

Placing it pointed down to his back.

Simmons freezes in place. “No!” 

“Are you embarrassed, son?”

Simmons is chilled.

The knife cuts into the suit, carefully sliding up to his neck opening the back up.

“We’re all a little body shy in the beginning. But it's the military, you should be used to it.”

Flowers feels his hand into Simmons' hair. Tugging on it lightly holding his head down as Simmons starts to thrash violently again now that the knife was taken away. His arm free he tries to push himself up and Flowers would have none of it.

He really did look like a short haired Carolina from behind. Didn’t he. Thrashing about, furious, needing the attention of a higher up.

But from the similarities there were differences. Oh yes.

The biggest one being, Flowers respected Carolina.

And he’d certainly never put Carolina through something like this.

Flowers start to peel open the suit. Pausing as he feels soft bandages. “Oh!” Flowers says surprised.

Simmons is seething and starts to thrash again. Before being pinned. “Don’t do that, baby boy. You’re going to hurt yourself badly especially in that.”

Simmons holds back his tears. The Blue Captain feels his fingers into his wet hair, rubbing the skin under it in a fucked up display of comfort. “Don’t.”

“Is that why you’re so body shy? Is that what you were scared of me seeing?” Flowers bends closer to him. “Do you know how dangerous it is to wear this on the field, sweetheart?”

Simmons feels chilled. Like that was an insult. “I will kill you! You, fucking bluet-”

And that’s the straw that shoves Simmons face into the cement floor. Not too hard. Just enough to daze him. “If you need to call me names, make it Daddy.”

Simmons is flipped onto his back. Nose trickling red. Groaning out and trying to collect his thoughts and fight instinct back.

Flowers sighs. “Oh I guess I was a little too rough with you, baby boy.” Flowers takes his thumb and smears the blood along Simmons’ face.

Simmons sniffles as the blood continues to ooze. He tenses as Flowers works to pull him out of the top of his suit.

Flowers takes no time to cut open the ace bandages. Peeling them off and checks around Simmons’ ribs for cracks and injury. Letting his hands linger a little too long.

“You got lucky.”

Simmons just lays there. Defeated. There was no point, he’s tired. His chest hurts. He feels molested. He probably in all accounts was.

“No response? Well I suppose it's obvious why. The secret is out after all.” Flowers pulls Simmons up. Into his chest to hold him. The blood smearing along Flowers’ suit and more of Simmons’ face. “It's okay. You’re not that injured. Isn't’ that lucky of you?” Flowers hugs him softly. Knowing exactly how terrified this will make him. “Poor baby boy.”

Simmons scowls but does little else. Given his predicament. He feels he knows what will happen. What always happens. Should he fight it? Can he fight it? Or is it easier on him if he just plays along. “What are you going to do to me?” Simmons finally manages to say.

The blood dripped from his nose into his mouth. The iron taste and dripping glop make it hard to speak.

Flowers holds his head. “I’m just going to make you feel better. Bandage you up, and trade you back to your base for supply.” Flowers says so softly it chills Simmons to his bones.

“What about the interrogation.”

“I never needed it, Son. that’s not what this ever was.” 

And Simmons is too frightened to ask further.

\--

When Simmons is returned two days later. Flowers gets a small supply of food for himself and his soldiers.

Sarge holds his shot gun pointed. To the captain on the other end. Simmons feels less comfortable in his armor and cut suit but he feels safer with Sarge’s gun pointed to make sure Simmons makes it to their end.

“Are you hurt, Simmons?”

Simmons hated how weird it was to be out of that room and have his name properly used again.

He didn’t like how light headed he felt. How exposed he felt without the bandages. And certainly hated that he almost missed being called Son and being held.

He hated how when he’s in the safety of the base. He can never truly explain how exposed he had become.   
Worst being. He wonders as the days pass over time. If he could have that back. Somewhere on Blue Team.


End file.
